


No...

by Tales_of_Fae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Clothed Sex, Consent, Dirty Talk?, Dom/sub, F/M, Koubae will always be your sugar bear, Marking, Name Calling (only once?), Roleplay, Romance, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everything is consensual but it's dubcon roleplay, koubae is your senpai, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/pseuds/Tales_of_Fae
Summary: You and Your Sugar Bear decide to try a different kind of roleplay. And this is what happens.Starts with a No. Ends with a Yes.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	No...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressedhoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/gifts).



"Mm... No! Senpai, please!"

You whined loudly as you wriggled under Koushi's grip on your inner thighs as he spread them open, his fingers digging into your flesh and his thumbs spreading the slickness that has been dripping from you. Your feeling was definitely on point: by the end of this, you were going to end up completely bruised. Everywhere. Arms stretched over your head, your back was slightly arched, thanks to the jacket that Sugawara "Senpai" had bound your wrists diligently. Almost too diligently. He definitely gets bonus points for commitment. 

You knew exactly how you ended up here, this was somewhat planned but you didn't expect it to be this thrilling. Koushi was now looking down on you with a visible sneer on his beautiful face, his eyebrow quirked up in a cruel display of derision and his eyes were grazing over you in a salacious manner.

All you could read from his demeanor and his countenance that this man wanted to and was going to fuck you dumb, no matter what you did or said. Not only was it arousing but almost frightening. Almost. This was still your Sugar Bear but right now, he was someone else, another person that he adopted and one that had you both fulfilling desires that you didn't even bother keeping from one another.

"Senpai, please ~ what? Huh?" Koushi imitated your whiny tone but in a husky tenor that was certainly revealing of the state that he was in. When this all started, he was calm and collected but now he was horny, crazed and absolutely breathtaking.

"Senpai, please, I want your hard cock inside me? or is it, Senpai, please fuck me hard and make me forget about everything but you? Or maybe you want me to bury my tongue in your wet pussy, you whiny bitch?"

Slapping your wet lips enough to cause your body to jolt, the way Kou's hazel eyes were hard and filled with malicious intent as he regarded your body, fully intending to make a mess out of you. He had the waist of the short skirt you were wearing hiked up, right under your tits, not to mention that the state of the shirt that was now hidden under the folds of your skirt.

Arching your back and looking around you, acting like you were trying to find some form of escape, Koushi slapped you once again, not as gently as he had before, tears welling up in your eyes from the intensity of the shock. He knew very well that if things got a little too out of hand, you would use the safeword. Trusting you to do so, he was willing to push both your limits and experiment together. 

"What are you doing to me, Senpai? P-please... I didn't ask for this. You can stop now... I won't tell anyone." You moaned brokenly, the tears that were now trickling down your cheeks adding even more to your play and Kou was definitely pleased with your dedication. You watched him as he licked his hand with whatever wetness was on it, standing in between your legs so you couldn't even close them, even if you tried and began unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest that was clearly heaving. Even in your seemingly distraught state, you wanted to drink in more of him and let your eyes tentatively look down his lean and muscular frame, seeing the tip of his erection peaking for his boxers and clearly straining. You didn't even notice or realize when he had unzipped and unbuttoned his pants but this was clearly affecting him as much as you.

He was doing much better than you though. All your buttons were gone when your Senpai has ripped it open, telling you how much he hated the way he could always see your nipples through them, reprimanding you for even bothering to wear a bra when you were begging for him to just fuck them for you. He had not only marked your skin with rough nips that made you gasp and hiss, your body was now marred with hickies, heat pooling between your legs even more. There was no trace of your Sugar Bear in Koushi right now, except for his appearance, and as the corner of his lips twisted upwards into a smirk as he plunged two fingers inside your sopping pussy without warning, he chuckled as your arched your back with the sudden assault.

He wasn't gentle and right now, you didn't want it.

"You think I care about what you want right now? You think anyone is even going to listen to you and take your word against mine?" Koushi scoffed as he finally pushed down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock that was now standing tall, the tip was angry red and leaking with precum. You wanted a taste of him, lick around his head and suck him dry but you kept yourself from reacting out of character, biting your lower lip and whimpering silently. His slender hand encompassed his thickness and began pumping himself slowly while he pushed his other hand on your thigh, keeping your legs spread open for him. 

"I've seen the way you look at me during practice, watching me whenever I take off my shirt. You go up to your friends, giggle like the pretty little slut that you are, acting like some good girl when all you want is a taste of this cock." You wanted his cock inside you, desperately, the momentous slap of his hard length against your folds only increased the throbbing sensation within you, the clenching of your pussy aching for him to enter you as he continued to assert his position as your Senpai, the Senpai that you had unknowingly sought for and now that you were in his hold, you were cowering away. Not knowing that you would be this overwhelmed by him.

"You wanna know why everyone calls me Sugar? It's not because of how nice I am to everyone, baby girl." The head of his cock was now teasing between your lips, coating himself in your slick, a swarm of butterflies buzzing in your stomach every time he grazed your clit. There was no point in thrashing or trying to get yourself out of the binds around your wrists. The moment you did, Koushi's hand reached up and pinned your wrists above your head, right where they were meant to be. His body now hovering over you, his lips grew closer to yours, with the clear intent of kissing you but you looked away, telling him how much you hated him.

"Heh... If that's the way you're going to be, so be it." With the tip of his cock at your entrance, Koushi slid inside you, filling you to the brink in one rough thrust, things only escalated from there. You could clearly see the veins in his forearms bulging up and the muscles of his upper body contracting with every time he drove himself in and out of you, not even bothering to tease you and forcing himself in you with the sole purpose of giving himself the pleasure he was using your body for. That was your Senpai's intention, but not your Koushi's. You could feel an intense sensation washing over you, feeling absolutely electrified as he robbed you of any thought that was not of him, the way his body arched and rolled every time he rearranged your insides, forging his mark deep inside you.

"Ahhh... Sugar... Mhmm..." Your mouth falling open in a desperate call for your boyfriend, completely overtaken by how good he was making you feel. But.

That was when it all stopped. Blinking your eyes up at Koushi, his nails were digging into your flesh and slowly releasing, his lips swollen by being bitten too hard and his eyebrows were furrowed with evident worry. There's was a very fine line between pain and pleasure and that's when you realized that you accidentally used the safe word, your moaning not necessarily giving Koushi an idea on whether you were hurt or enjoying yourself. Your boyfriend immediately broke out of character. "Baby?" He panted, licking his lips and wincing as your insides continued to squeeze him, not helping with the twitching of his own cock that just wanted you both to just go at it.

"Keep going... Don't you dare stop now!" You practically yelled as you rocked your hips against him, feeling him graze that sweet spot deep inside and had you basically trembling all over. "I don't know if I can take it anymore, Sugar Bear... Please.. Ah..."

"Fuck, baby... I really... wanted to fuck your tits... I just got too horny... And.. skipped the whole thing... Hah..." He groaned, both his hands were now on your hip, gripping you tightly as he hammered into you, the height of your climax coming so close. Burying his face in your neck, Koushi breathed out. "Sugar, I love you so much. You're okay... Say yes, please."

You actually wanted to giggle at how adorable your boyfriend was. Even when you and him had agreed on how this would go and what was the scenario you wanted to role-play, he was still worried about you... and didn't that just make you love him even more. Plus, you were definitely going to let him fuck your tits after he was done fucking your brains out.

Your breathing growing more erratic, your legs were now wound around his waist as you rocked your hips upwards, meeting each of his violent thrusts, completely letting loose. You could hear Koushi long string of curse words at the sound of your moaning, usually soft but now, a little louder and he could die happy right then and there. As if he didn't already think that you were the sexiest human being he had ever met. "I... Fuck... Your pussy is squeezing me so damn tight, baby... I... Can you just..."

"Yes... Kou... Yes, I'm okay... I promise... Just please, don't stop..." Now that you gave him the reassurance that he needed, as if you had awoken something within him, he thrust in and out of you at a rapid cadence, drawing out your climax with this surge of energy that would have you both awake for a few more hours. Of that, you were 100% sure of.

It was going to be a very... very long night.


End file.
